De vogels van Holland
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = N/A |next = Voorgoed voorbij (Song 2) |image = |previous = -- }} De vogels van Holland was the first Dutch entry in the first ever Eurovision Song Contest in 1956 (the only edition of the contest at which two entries per country were allowed). It was performed in Dutch by Jetty Paerl. This song is still praised by many, because it is the first ever song performed in Eurovision Song Contest history, and over a thousand more songs were to follow. Lyrics Dutch= De vogels van Holland zijn zo muzikaal Ze leren in hun prille jeugd al tierelieren De merel, de lijster en de nachtegaal Om zo de lente in Holland goed te kunnen vieren Het is geen wonder, want nergens Zijn de plassen zo blauw Als in Holland - mijnheer Als in Holland - mevrouw Het is geen wonder, want nergens Is het gras zo vol dauw Zijn de meisjes zo lief Zijn de meisjes zo trouw En daarom zijn de vogels hier allemaal Zo muzikaal, zo muzikaal, zo muzikaal De hele wereld door heb ik vogels horen zingen In het zuiden, in het westen, in het noorden In vele verre landen heb ik vogels horen zingen Zij zingen kleine liedjes zonder woorden De Franse vogels zingen "tudeludelu" Japanse vogels zingen "tudeludelu" Chinese vogels zingen "tudeludelu" Maar de vogels zingen nergens Zo gelukkig en blij Als in Holland in het voorjaar in de wei De vogels van Holland zijn zo muzikaal Ze leren in hun prille jeugd al tierelieren De merel, de lijster en de nachtegaal Om zo de lente in Holland goed te kunnen vieren Het is geen wonder, want nergens Zijn de plassen zo blauw Als in Holland - mijnheer Als in Holland - mevrouw Het is geen wonder, want nergens Is het gras zo vol dauw Zijn de meisjes zo lief Zijn de meisjes zo trouw En daarom zijn de vogels hier allemaal Zo muzikaal, zo muzikaal, zo muzikaalhttp://diggiloo.net/?1956nl1 |-| Translation= The birds of Holland are so much into music In their early youth already they learn to twitter The blackbird, the thrush and the nightingale So that they can well Celebrate springtime in Holland It is no surprise because nowhere else The puddles are as blue As they are in Holland - sir As they are in Holland - madam It is no surprise because nowhere else The grass has so much dew The girl girls are so dear The girls are so faithful And that's why the birds here are indeed So much into music, so much into music So much into music I have heard birds sing all over the world In the South, in the North, in the West In many distant countries I have heard birds sing They sing little songs without wirds The French birds sing "tudeludelu" Japanese birds sing "tudeludelu" Chinese birds sing "tudeludelu" But nowhere the birds are As happy and glad As they are in Holland In the meadow in springtime The birds of Holland are so much into music In their early youth already they learn to twitter The blackbird, the thrush and the nightingale So that they can well Celebrate springtime in Holland It is no surprise because nowhere else The puddles are as blue As they are in Holland - sir As they are in Holland - madam It is no surprise because nowhere else The grass has so much dew The girl girls are so dear The girls are so faithful And that's why the birds here are indeed So much into music, so much into music So much into musichttp://lyrics.wikia.com/Jetty_Paerl:De_Vogels_Van_Holland/en References Video Category:The Netherlands Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:Debut Entries